User blog:TenCents/Demonic Uprising: Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure
Third to last chapter. Demon's ending because I kinda hate writing it, so...yeah. Story Everyone sat in the car as Kris drove. “I could’ve easily driven,” Emily commented. “Hey,” Kris replied in a bit of a soothing voice. “I got it!” “Get a room!” someone called from the back of the car. They couldn’t figure out who, because everyone was looking out the window, but their accent was British. Everyone sat still for a few more minutes. Mango broke the silence. "I know a song that get’s on everbody’s..." “SHUT UP!” ---- Spike tapped the pillars of the building. "This is so boring,” he said to himself. “I should’ve let Grush live for another hour. That way, I could celebrate my win." All of a sudden, his head shook back and forth. When he finished, he was TenCents again. “You’re gonna lose, bub,” he said. “Like you did last time.” His head shook again, and Spike was back. “Last time you trapped me in an red paint demon trapping symbol. I don’t see one in here now.” TenCents shook back in. “Yeah, well how about I paint one?” His face shook again. “You wouldn’t dare!” Spike snapped. And again. “Where do you keep the red paint?” And the TenCents part of the body began stumbling towards a bucket of red paint. Spike spun back in. “Huh,” he commented. “You’d think I would’ve noticed that.” TenCents looked at the bucket again. “Yeah, awfully sloppy of you to leave that bucket there.” Spike grabbed the lid of a nearby garbage can. “And it was awfully sloppy of you to not notice this nearby garbage can.” “You wouldn’t dare!” TenCents snapped. “I would!” Spike said. And he slammed the lid into his face. With a mighty twirl, the two-personalitied body hit the ground with a loud thud. TenCents came back for a few seconds. “Ouch,” he groaned. Spike came back. “You said it, bro.” And then he passed out. ---- They rode right up to the warehouse. “I hate this place,” Emily commented. “Bad memories.” “Everyone got the guns?” Kris called. “Got mine,” Hayley called. “Got mine,” Scar called. “So, does this thing work or is it a cap gun?” Mango asked. She aimed at a window of the warehouse. There was a loud whistle, the window shattered, and someone called from inside, “YOU GUYS ARE HERE ALREADY? COULDN’T YOU HAVE COME IN AN HOUR?” “IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY WANT?” Scar screamed. There was an awkward silence. “NO!” the voice replied. ‘LOCK THE DOOR WHEN YOU ENTER!” “THAT MEANS WE GO IN?” Hayley called. “YEAH!” the voice replied. “ER, BY THE WAY, WHOEVER SHOT THAT BULLET, MIND MY FOOT!”. “Locked and loaded,” Kris commented. “Let’s go.” “I have the feeling this is gonna be our lasts moments in this life,” Emily said. “Well, in that case,” Kris said. He pulled Emily forward and planted a big one on her lips. “That was a bit unexpected,” Scar commented. “Unexpected?” Emily asked. “There’s been tension between the two of us for the past few days!” “Worked out well,” Kris mused. Everyone looked at each other. “Screw this,” Mango groaned. “Let’s go kick some hydra tookus.” ---- They stepped into the warehouse, . Everything was really quiet. “Ever seen Predator?” Hayley asked. “No,” Scar replied. “Why?” “Because I have the strange feeling it’s wabbit season for us,” Hayley said nervously. There were a few footsteps, and Spike walked out of the shadows. “Good morning, starshines,” he cackled. “I see you got here on time…earlier than I hoped for.” “Sorry about the foot,” Mango said, grinning slightly. “Eh, no worries,” Spike replied. “I heal very easily.” He stumbled a bit. “I still get bruised. Those last a looooooooong time.” “So, you wanted to see us?” Emily said. “A hydra? Man.” “Where is your oversized lizard, anyway?” Mango asked. “I took the liberty of installing a trap door in the floor since you were gone,” Spike said, looking at Emily. He hit a button on a remote. Everyone looked in horror as a large trap door opened up in the empty floor before them. Their looks of horrors changed to looks of confusion when it opened up to another empty floor. “Yeah, I didn’t get a permit from the city to dig a secret compartment underneath this warehouse,” Spike admitted. “So, I just hung the guy up from the ceiling to be dropped on the ground when you guys came in.” “You did what…” Kris started to say. There was a loud snarl. Everyone looked up at the ceiling and leaped backwards as a large two-headed hydra landed on the floor in front of him. Announcement Who said "Get a room!"? Here's a hint: There are only two British characters in this series. Category:Blog posts